


退役之后

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，本文实际写作时间为2015年初，起因是因为里贝里说他儿子踢球像罗本，不得不说新闻比同人更像同人。
Relationships: Franck Ribéry/Arjen Robben





	退役之后

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，本文实际写作时间为2015年初，起因是因为里贝里说他儿子踢球像罗本，不得不说新闻比同人更像同人。

一

“什么？你不留在拜仁？要回格罗宁根当技术总监？那有什么意思？”

“在卡塔尔闲着没事的时候多读读书吧，Franck...另外有没有意思这个问题你可以跟Matthias讨论去，虽然我奉劝你最好不要去丢人。”

“哼，不就是负责激励球员和安抚教练情绪，然后忽悠高层到处挖人买小妖吗？小心到时候你的人全被拜仁挖走了啊。”

“这么需要挖我的人，那只能说明你这个未来的青训教练是个废物啊，要不还是把你弟弟交给我好好学学，省的跟着你练废了？”

“滚！”Ribery愤怒的挂上电话，看了看窗外。

卡塔尔的阳光有点刺眼，他开始想念慕尼黑了。

二

这几个基本功不错，就是体能还得再练练...这两个跑起来步伐太大容易摔倒，得加练跑楼梯...这几个得多上上战术课...Ribery一边念叨一边在本子上做着记录。

“嗨！Franck~”身后传来Schweinsteiger熟悉的声音，“今天这批新人我给你带来了，一会你好好看看，肯定有你喜欢的类型！”

“这话怎么听起来好像在贩卖人口。”Ribery丢了个白眼。

隔了半个场地，新来的孩子们已经开始了试训。毕竟拜仁慕尼黑的招牌还是很有吸引力的，大家各展所长，尽最大的努力给教练和球探们留下一个好印象。

两人眼前蓦地闪过一道小小的身影，左利足，边路突袭，禁区前沿内切，禁区弧顶附近直接起脚射门，唰——皮球轻巧的飞进球网。

熟悉的套路，熟悉的进球。

“怎么样，我就说肯定有你感兴趣的吧！知道这一批人从哪儿来的吗？我可是...”

“格罗宁根。”

三

“嗨，小子，你叫什么名字？”

“Dennis，教练先生。”

“为什么会选择内切之后直接射门呢？考虑过下底传中或者是中路分球给队友吗？”

“因为刚刚并没有队友及时跟上来，如果我减速等他们的话，很可能后卫就能够及时回防了，教练先生。”

“不担心别人说你太独吗？”

“我觉得这不是独，教练先生，这是责任。我想赢得比赛，所以要选可能性最大的进球方式啊，这就是作为球员的责任吧。”

“你想留下来吗？”

“当然想啊！”

“想留在这里的话，责任之外，还要记得信任。信任你的队友，和他们一起赢得比赛，这才是你要做的。”

“咦...你和Arjen先生说的差不多呢，教练先生。”

四

Ribery挨个拍着得意门生的脑袋和肩膀。

进了一队好好混！都记得放勤快点儿，训练完之后记得帮着收拾东西，别跟在宿舍一样偷懒，听到没？教练说什么都记着，哪怕一时做不到也得把态度摆正了，没有教练会喜欢态度不好的球员，知道不？有上场机会的话好好把握，不要紧张也不要害怕。另外德甲对抗比在这激烈多了，注意保护自己，千万不要受伤，遇见防守球员铲你们的时候放机灵点儿注意闪躲，有任何不适都不要忽视赶紧找神医请教，这个很重要！跟老队员也要搞好关系，跟着学点儿经验不会有错的，当然如果是Thomas·Müller找你谈心可以酌情拒绝......

教练，你再说下去，也就跟Müller先生差不多了。Dennis和队友们一脸无奈。

你们这群兔崽子！赶紧滚赶紧滚！

五

22/23赛季，德国杯首轮比赛之后，Müller跑过去找Neuer交换球衣。

我说，你什么时候才肯退役来拜仁当门将教练啊，前锋瘾过个两年也差不多了吧，你还想在德丙刷金靴不成？——要不咱把队长袖标一块儿换了？

行啊你拿去吧，不过当教练太辛苦了，我不去。

那你想干嘛！你个死胖子越来越懒了，踢前锋也不减个肥！这体重你跑得过后卫么！

哥是站桩型中锋，不像某些随便碰一下都能倒的家伙——反正我不去当教练，昨天我到Franck那儿转了转，上帝啊，知道的说是青训教练，不知道的还以为全职保姆呢，你能想象他训练完了带着一群熊孩子去洗衣服吗！我情愿跟着神医去当按摩师算了！

六

23/24赛季，拜仁不出意外的夺得德甲冠军，队中多名青训成员表现抢眼，被媒体誉为“未来10年不变的首发阵容”。一贯混迹在地区联赛的2队也有起色，下赛季将升级征战德丙。同时，由于新的训练基地建成，历史悠久的塞贝纳大街将全部提供给各级别青年队使用。

“我说Franck，现在青训规模越来越大，你看我要不要再挖一些教练和管理人员来帮你一起管教这些熊孩子？”

“谁是熊孩子？说不定过几年就是这批人给俱乐部和你在媒体面前挣脸了好吗？”

“...算我怕了你，这都是你亲儿子行了吧。那你到底要不要再找一个帮忙的人？我都跟人谈的差不多了。”

“那你还问我干吗？”Ribery一掌拍了过去，“哪儿挖的人啊，靠谱吗？还是你只是趁机去科隆公款旅游？”

“咦你什么时候变这么聪明了知道我专程去科隆挖的射门教练哈哈哈哈...”Schweinsteiger嘻皮笑脸，一溜烟跑远了。

七

“教练你明天真的不来看我们巡城庆典啊？还有市政厅庆祝，真的不来吗？”几位新科德甲冠军围着Ribery，勾肩搭背的。

“巡城那么慢，啰啰嗦嗦的，有什么意思。市政厅又吵又挤，我可不跟你们年轻人凑热闹了，又不是没去过。再说谁知道你们会不会心情好起来给我泼一身啤酒，回来还得洗衣服。你们自己去玩吧，记得少喝点酒啊。”Ribery摆摆手就要去忙别的，几位年轻人见他态度坚决，也只好散了。

好容易忙完了一天的工作，Ribery突发奇想，还是请了一天假。

八

“你跑哪儿去了？我在训练场没看到你人啊？你那儿怎么这么吵？”

“我今天不是请假了吗？别告诉我正好今天有急事啊。”

“虽然不是特别急的事，但是你最好还是回来一趟，又要来个新人哟~你肯定会感兴趣的。”电话那头，Schweinsteiger的语气里带上了一丝揶揄。

“回回来新人你都这么说，就不能换点有新意的形容词？”

“这次绝对是真的！——而且这次的新人是名门之后，可不能小看！”

“名门之后？——你不会是想说这次是你私生子吧？”Ribery突发奇想。

“见你的鬼！——是你儿子还差不多好吗！”

Ribery哈哈大笑起来，也不管对方看不见，抬手指向隔着一个广场的市政大楼。楼上正是今年的夺冠队伍，沙拉盘被几个熟悉的身影高高举起，传来传去。

“你看见了吗，那上面的孩子们，我对他们的了解说不定比他们的父母更甚。要说是我儿子，那这些全都是我儿子！”

“你的脸皮真是越来越厚了啊，Franck。”

九

熟悉的口音，熟悉的语气，音源方向却不是来自耳边的手机，而是...身后？

Ribery猛地转过头。

几年没见，Robben好像完全没变，闪闪发亮的脑门上横着熟悉的纹路，眉目之间依旧神采飞扬。身材保持的一如既往的好，穿起巴伐利亚传统的格子衬衫来丝毫不显臃肿。他举着一大杯啤酒走到Ribery身边的位置坐下，摘下太阳镜别在胸口，潇洒的冲他挑了挑眉毛。

“要不是我把千挑万选的精英人才送来，你能捡这现成便宜？”

“你...你怎么回来了？”

“请注意一下，我现在是Basti重金挖来的青训主管，也是你未来的上司。所以跟我说话请用‘您’。”

回答他的是一整杯迎面泼来的啤酒。

“哦艹！你...不要以为你是穆斯林老子就不敢拿酒泼你！给我等着！！”Robben从椅子上蹦起来跑向吧台。

Ribery大笑着站起身，双手插进裤袋，一边哼着走调了的南部之星，一边慢慢悠悠的走下酒吧楼梯。回训练场看看吧，好久没见Luka那小子了，还真挺想他的。

“唰”的一声，一杯饮料从楼梯上方当头浇下。香甜的气味从鼻腔一直漫延到了五脏六腑之中。

Ribery没有回头，反手准确的抓住了身后人伸过来的手臂，熟练的搭到了自己肩膀上。

十

“好好的右利足，先从基本功抓起，练习下底传中怎么不对了？”Ribery抓住新来的小甜菜左肩。

“边前卫逆足突破明显还能保持很长一段时间，强化一下有什么问题？你就不能跟上一下形势的发展？”Robben抓住小甜菜的右肩。

俩人谁都不撒手，中间的小甜菜涨红了脸，嗫嚅了半天终于开口：“两位教练，我可以说一句话吗？”

“你说！”两人同时松手。

“那个...其实...我是来试训门将的...刚刚只是陪同学试了一下前场位置...那边的Neuer先生在招呼我过去了，请问我可以过去了吗？”


End file.
